


Don't fight over fictional creatures

by arulal



Category: Free!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arulal/pseuds/arulal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke meet by using Pokemon Go<br/>Only one of them can have that Sharpedo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fight over fictional creatures

People run for many reasons. Because they’re late, to get away from something, for exercise.

Sousuke was running. Not for any of these reasons though. Five minutes earlier his phone had shown him something and what he had seen had made him leap up from his sofa and run out of the door. It was not an urgent text message, but his Pokemon Go app telling him that there was a Sharpedo less than a mile away from him, at the beach. He had been trying to catch one for ages, it had been his favourite Pokemon since childhood.

As he turned onto the beach road, Sousuke saw a red-headed boy running as well, but apart from that there was no one around. He was glad of this as he was slightly embarrassed that he had just run a mile in order to capture a fictional creature. He slowed his pace slightly and made his way onto the sand and towards the sea. Once he was facing the water he pulled out his phone and checked the app. Sure enough, the Sharpedo was right there. Finally he would catch one. A small smile flitted across Sousuke’s face as he prepared to engage.

‘Back off, it’s mine!’

Sousuke startled, almost dropping his phone, and spun around at the sudden angry shout. He saw the red-headed boy barrelling towards him. When he had reached Sousuke, the red-head bent over, with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Even though there was no one else around, Sousuke was still not sure if the boy had spoken to him, he didn’t look familiar, and who shouted like that at a stranger?

As he was still gaping, the boy straightened up and smirked at his expression.

‘Yeah, you. That’s my Sharpedo, I saw it first.’

‘Eh? Wha...What makes you think I’m trying to...catch it?’ asked Sousuke, stumbling over his words as he was embarrassed at being caught playing Pokemon. That was the worst attempt at denial in the history of ever, thought Sousuke. He hadn’t even denied anything.

‘I can see your phone and you’ve got the app up.’ Sousuke tried to fight down a blush, making the red-haired boy smirk wider.

‘You got me,’ he said after he had recovered himself somewhat. ‘But what makes you think it’s yours, I got here first.’

At this the boy frowned, and Sousuke couldn’t help thinking that he looked much prettier when he was smiling.

‘I saw it on the app first.’

‘How can you possibly prove that?’

‘Well, I ran to get here.’ Was that a pout starting to show?

‘So did I.’ Sousuke grinned, he was starting to enjoy this exchange. And that was definitely a pout. It was cute, Sousuke realised.

The boy looked at his phone, thoughtfully, and tapped it a few times.

‘Oi, you better not be catching it.’ warned Sousuke as he looked at his own phone. The Sharpedo was still there.

‘Of course not! I have more honour than that!’ exclaimed the boy, slightly offended. Sousuke laughed and the boy coloured slightly.

‘I was just thinking that we could solve this with a throwdown.’

‘A what?’ asked Sousuke.

‘You know, rock paper scissors?’ Sousuke nodded, pocketed his phone and started shaking out his hands. The boy snorted.

‘Do you really think that’ll help you win? I’m a pro at this,’ he boasted, putting his hands on his hips and sticking his chest out in what he probably thought was a champion’s pose, but all it did was show off his rather nice figure.

‘Is that meant to intimidate me?’ Sousuke chuckled. ‘Why do you want this so bad anyway?’

The boy’s eyes lit up. ‘I love Sharpedo! It’s my favourite Pokemon! When I was little people used to tease me and said I looked like a shark because of my teeth.’ The boy pulled his lip up to show Sousuke and to his surprise the red-head’s teeth were sharp and pointy. ‘I got really upset because I thought sharks were scary. But then my friend showed me the Sharpedo he had caught on his game and I thought it was awesome! Then I thought that since Sharpedo is basically a shark, maybe they’re not so bad after all, so I stopped being upset when people told me I was a shark.’ The boy flushed and laughed awkwardly after he finished. ‘Sorry, you didn’t ask for my life story!’

But it didn’t matter what Sousuke had or hadn’t asked for because there was no way he could take the Sharpedo away from this boy now. A part of him thought that maybe the boy had said that on purpose to make Sousuke back down, but he didn’t even care. He would let him win.

‘Let’s do this then!’ exclaimed the boy.

They both put a balled hand in front of them.

‘Rock...paper...scissors!’ they shouted. The boy threw paper, and Sousuke used rock.

‘YES!’ The boy cheered and jumped up and down, before pulling his phone out and booting up the app. Sousuke smiled. He was kind of gutted that he wouldn’t catch Sharpedo today but he didn’t mind too much. Sousuke was content with the boy being happy, he really did look beautiful with that huge grin on his face.

‘Hey, what’s your name?’ asked the boy, as he bounced back to where Sousuke was.

‘Uh, I’m Sousuke.’

‘I like it.’ Sousuke reddened and the boy laughed and tapped at his phone. ‘Look.’ He waved the phone in Sousuke’s face, and it took him a second to see what he was looking at.

‘You named your Sharpedo after me?’

‘Well it’s thanks to you that I have it.’ The boy suddenly blushed, as if he had just realised that what he had done was kind of embarrassing. They stood for a moment in silence before the boy broke it again.

‘Rin.’

‘What?’ asked Sousuke, his brain not quite working out what the boy meant.

‘Me. I’m, uh, Rin.’

Rin. It suited him, thought Sousuke.

‘Well, it was nice meeting you, Rin. Maybe we’ll meet again sometime.’ said Sousuke. He smiled and turned to leave.

‘Wait!’ cried Rin, when Sousuke was already back on the road. He turned around and once again found Rin running towards him.

‘Are you free this Saturday?’ he asked.

‘I think so. Why? Are you asking me out?’ teased Sousuke.

Rin blushed and looked away, frowning.

‘You are?’ asked Sousuke, jaw dropping. ‘Because I would definitely be okay with that,’ he added.

Rin perked up and met Sousuke’s eyes.

‘Really?’ He found his confidence. ‘Well give me your number, we can sort something out.’

Sousuke laughed and handed his phone over. Rin swapped their numbers and handed his phone back.

‘I’ll see you Saturday then,’ said Rin, grinning. Sousuke matched him with a smile of his own.

‘It’s a date.’

-

  
One month later, Sousuke finally caught a Sharpedo. He called it Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super hype about Pokemon Go so this happened  
> find me on tumblr @ arulal


End file.
